


the Rogers-Barnes in 2022

by kosmokuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M, Newspaper article format, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, fuuuuck, i don’t know how to tag, its midnight now yay, its written from the view of the interviewer, this was an experiment okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: ‘Meeting Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers is an extremely unique experience, in all my years interviewing these types of celebrities nothing has been as strange as walking into the kitchen of a 3 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn to see a super-soldier in a polar bear onesie lifting two chubby toddlers into high chairs.’basically i wrote a newspaper article about domestic steve and bucky to make myself feel better. it is quite cute if i do say so myself.





	the Rogers-Barnes in 2022

Meeting Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers is an extremely unique experience, in all my years interviewing these types of celebrities nothing has been as strange as walking into the kitchen of a 3 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn to see a super-soldier in a polar bear onesie lifting two chubby toddlers into high chairs. I’ve entered behind Steve Rogers, who with his beard and long hair looks nothing like the Captain America of days gone by, he’s even got two pins in on one side to keep a particularly long blonde lock out of his eyes. From the door we followed down a short corridor into their lounge, where a wall with an archway in separates it from the kitchen, curtains have been pulled back to allow the light to flow from the airy living area to the slightly darker kitchen. As we enter, Bucky Barnes looks up from his task of wrestling two toddlers with super strength and flashes his warm smile at the both of us. It’s a lot warmer than it was, and Rogers tells me later he thinks it’s from parenthood.

I’ve arrived at breakfast time which is 8:30 on the dot in this household because of the military attitudes of the Rogers-Barnes parents. Barnes ushers me into the kitchen and guides me into a chair where he’s laid me a bowl and a plate, they’re white and made of china, bold choice, I tell him and he laughs saying it wasn’t his decision. Rogers rolls his eyes. Within the next few minutes a massive pile of toast has arrived along with a similarly large pile of bacon, eggs and far too many cereals to be normal. The two men sit down around their circular table and start dishing out food to their children, the two are twins and have inherited tan skin from Barnes and silvery blue eyes from Rogers. Both toddlers end up with four slices of toast, five rashers of bacon and three eggs. I ask how much the spend a week on food and Rogers says that it’s enough that the cashier gives him a consoling look when they ring it all through, Barnes jokes that the US Army should pay for it seeing as they created the super-serum. I eat about half of what the Rogers-Barnes children have eaten and the towering mass of food disappears into the stomachs of four hungry enhanced individuals. This is when Barnes also explains that his polar bear onesie was bought from the WWF to raise money to save polar bears and that he wanted to endorse them in this article and I am very happy to oblige, so to everyone who likes polar bears: go buy a polar bear onesie from WWF to save them.

While they clean up, the toddlers start to chat to their dads, informing Barnes that they enjoyed breakfast and that they want to get down. Barnes turns around and says “I bet you would” before continuing to load the dishwasher, the way he says it gives no indication when he will let them down but they stop asking and instead ask Rogers if they have to go to preschool today. He says yes. The look on their faces is one of deep betrayal, he laughs and says that it’s a Wednesday so of course they have to go. Their girl huffs and crosses her arms, resolutely staring at the floor. Rogers tells me that she wants to go to school with Morgan, Morgan Stark that is, and that she finds the preschool curriculum too easy. I ask why she goes, and he says it’s because she has to learn how to be away from her parents and how to be around other children. I want to press more, but he says he’ll explain more later.

Barnes eventually lifts them out of the high chairs and chases them down the corridor while they scream as he takes them to get dressed. It’s ironically domestic for the most dangerous couple in the world. Rogers looks at the three of them and smiles softly, eyes melting at the sight of them. He shakes himself out of it and he turns to me to explain his daughter’s situation.

“Yve is so bright, and I know every parent says that, but she’s got the Barnes family intelligence gene mixed with the super-serum and nothing seems to be enough for her. Peter,” He’s referring to Peter Parker, the legendary Queens Spider-Man, “comes around to babysit for us and we found him teaching her about the electromagnetic spectrum. Bucky and I are worried she’s going to run out of science to learn before she’s eighteen,” He shrugs, “They’ll probably have come up with more by then but Bucky is refusing to let her become, in his words, a ‘nerdy recluse’ so he forces her to preschool every day. She makes friends but she doesn’t enjoy it. Bucky is kind of stern with her about it, you know, it’s one of the things he won’t change his mind on.” I nod, taking in all this information. I ask him about his son and does he like preschool?

Rogers laughs, “Oh yeah, Addie loves books. He’s already starting to read, thanks to the super-serum I guess, but the preschool has a small library and so he always picks ones out to read and brings them home. He’s got a few friends that he sits with at lunch and in class so he’s pretty happy. The teachers were worried they’d be violent and really injure other kids but aggression is learned, you know, and we keep work away from both of them so if they’re angry they don’t hit, they just scream.”

At this point, Barnes appears with Yve and Adash ready for school and takes them out of the apartment to a black Audi idling on the curb, it seems that Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, has arrived to take them to school. When Barnes walks back in, Barton calls out “nice ass, Barnes!” and Barnes yells at him to not corrupt his children.

With the kids gone, the three of us settle on the couches and I click on my voice recorder. I ask them how parenthood is first, seeing as this is the first interview they’ve done since becoming fathers. Rogers speaks first,

“It’s something we never thought we would get to do, you know, and to be able to have these kids after everything we’ve been through as a couple is truly amazing. They’re such good kids and they make me so proud and happy every day. Fatherhood is tiring and tough, but it’s also hilarious and rewarding.” He gets that soft smile again, “I love my kids,”

Barnes tangles his fingers with Rogers’ and folds his legs, pushing a plait over his shoulder with his free hand,

“When I came back from Wakanda after the collapse of Hydra and the Winter Soldier, I was so sure I would be going to jail or the electric chair,” Rogers twitches at that and Barnes squeezes his hand, “ and to have children after all that is incredible. They’re incredible. I think we made the right choice, it wasn’t an easy one, but having these kids at the time that we did was perfect for us and still is perfect now. I’m sure they’ll drive me crazy as they get older, but knowing that I’m going to influence a little human being is a strange and exciting experience,”

I ask a few more questions about how they balance work with family time and apparently the Avengers now take shifts throughout the week. There are so many Avengers now they had more than enough to cover the shift Rogers was meant to take today. Are they happy about Sam Wilson becoming Captain America?

Rogers nods like an excited puppy, “I am so pleased for Sam,” He says, “That man is a power house and the most responsible person I know. He deserves to be Captain America more than anything. He’s such a good guy, so understanding and patient with the right people. He’s going to be wonderful.” Barnes just says ‘what he said’.

Rogers now works behind the scenes at S.H.I.E.L.D, planning operations, designing recruitment schemes and talking to politicians about the threats our world faces. He says being tactical without getting blown up is proving to be very good for his relationship and Barnes cuffs him around the back of the head. Barnes is still on active duty and works doing the things you see the Avengers on the news for. Although, he says he’s taking courses to become a counsellor and wants to slowly move away from active duty so he can focus on other things. They let me in on one of their secrets. Barnes is very excited.

“For Pride month, Steve and I are putting together a special exhibition with his artwork in and my poetry. It’s going to be up the entire way through June at the Whitney Museum of American Art so all queer people can go down and check it out. Steve’s got some really amazing pieces of art in there, accompanied by my poems and prose so hopefully it’s going to be pretty stunning.”

Rogers shares the same sentiments, explaining how they have created a take on the modern versus older LGBT+ community and its struggles through time. I get a sneak peak at one of the paintings. It’s of a drag queen from the 40s, sitting at a bar lighting a cigarette with the words ‘light up, baby, even queens don’t face the world without a little nicotine’. That’s all I am allowed to see if Rogers’ studio before I am hurried back out. The other important thing that we talk about is the campaign Rogers and Barnes lead on more education on gay sex for teenagers in high school. The two have been open with their sex lives, sharing information about the importance of consent from their own experiences that caused uproar among the conservatives of this country. I ask if it bothers them.

“I don’t care.” Says Barnes, “Queer kids are my number one priority, not some dusty ass Christians from Alabama. I’m going to educate people about gay sex all I want because it’s important for everyone to understand so queer fourteen year olds aren’t answering questions about gay sex because their peers haven’t been taught it. I’m not going to stop, Steve’s not going to stop, Nat and Sharon aren’t going to stop. People are just going to have to get over it,” He looks spectacularly pleased with himself and Rogers is grinning at him.

“I just don’t want people to put their dicks in someone that hasn’t been properly prepped first,” Barnes facepalms and groans ‘Steve’ after he says it and then starts laughing, soon enough all of us are laughing and I feel like more comfortable than I have the entire time I’ve been here. It’s not every day you spend a day with super-soldiers and end up laughing at sex jokes.

Barnes decides we need lunch so he grabs his wallet and we walk to the nearest deli where they eat frequently. On the way, Barnes talks about how they’ve made their kids so polite and calm. The secret, he says, is that you have to assert your authority over them and show them that crying doesn’t always get them things. They researched parenting techniques tirelessly before having Yve and Adash and made the choice to follow the no nonsense French method. The children have a clear grasp of adult time and kids time, he says, which is most important. They know that at meal times they are expected to sit quietly and eat and during the evenings they are to entertain themselves until their dads put them to bed. Setting up boundaries has worked incredibly well for these two parents, but they say they have had their fare share of discipline issues.

“Addie once threw his plate at Bucky’s head and Yve punched through a wall in an effort to get out of preschool.” Rogers says. Barnes hums in agreement.

“That one with Addie was hard. He was upset with me because I had been on a mission that had overrun by a few days so he didn’t talk to me all day and then it got to dinner and he threw a plate at me.”

I ask them how they disciplined him and Barnes continues.

“He froze right after he threw hit so I knew he knew it was wrong, but you still have to teach them these things. I said to him, you are going to go sit on the couch over there and you are not going to move till I tell you to, so goes over and he’s starting to cry so I leave him for five minutes while I finish loading the dishwasher and then I go over. I ask him why he threw it and he almost lies, I saw it on his face, but my kid has more sense than that so he says he’s upset with me and we have a chat about that. I tell him what he did was unacceptable and that it won’t be happening again and then I give him his punishment.”

The punishment turns out to be going to bed early for 5 days and he’s never been violent again.

We reach the deli and we all have the same mixture Italian and chat about where their kids will be going to school in the future. They can’t decide where to put them for high school, they’re going to start them off in normal elementary school and see how it goes but high school is a different ball game. Both think Yve will want to got to a STEM academy at that point and they are happy to let her go but for Adash it’s different. He’s not going to be able to play sport because of his enhancement and Barnes reckons he’s going to have the same righteous streak as Rogers. Currently they are thinking of sending him to a high school somewhere in Europe, out of harms way where being Captain America’s kid will be less of a big deal. I tell them they’ve thought of a long way ahead. Are they going to have anymore kids?

Rogers opens his mouth first, “I definitely want more. I was an only child so I want a big family with lots of kids running around.” Barnes rolls his eyes.

“You just like chaos. I want more but not too many, 3 or 4 would be enough for me, unlike this Irish Catholic over here who would have as many as the universe allowed.”

I leave after lunch as they both get paged to the Avengers tower.

What I have gathered from this is that the Rogers-Barnes have an enviously well put together life. They deserve it after all they’ve been through with 70 years on ice and 70 years a mixture of ice and Hydra assassin. Truthfully, I fully endorsed these two as role models of the LGBT+ community. Some people say they hide or stay away from the media, but these two are not hiding, the people in their building and at the preschool just like them and don’t mind keeping their mouths shut. They are throughly kind and witty people that you forget the power they both hold. I wish them all the best for the exhibition in June and all the best for their family in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an experiment!! im only 15 don’t come for me if it sucked. thank you to paracetamol for getting me through this, you are the best beta in the world.


End file.
